Mine To Take
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Severus has been ignoring Harry ever since he had told him that he loved him. Will Harry be able to make Severus admit his love or will Severus lose him to someone else? /Rated MA/ "WARNING! YAOI!"
1. Chapter 1

**Mine to Take**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! YAOI! AKA: BOY ON BOY! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>By: slytherinangel01<strong>

**AN: I have had this stuck in my head ALL morning and it is driving me crazy! So here is what has made me hot and bothered all morning. Me and my lovely fantasies...**

**Song I listened to repeatedly to get me in the mood for this story was Starstruck by Lady Gaga. It doesn't have much to do with the story at all but it set my mood.**

**WARNING: Contains foul language, teacher-student relationship, descriptive sex, and naughty talk;)**

**Rating MA {Mature Adults (+18)}**

**Disclaimer Sadly, I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Two words alone could sum up my mood, as I stood tensely in front of my cauldron in Potions. Extremely pissed. It gets worse with each passing moment. And why, I ask myself repeatedly. The reason for my dark mood was the Professor who was now instructing the class to begin on our potions. Severus Snape. If you wanted a more in depth reason for my mood, just listen as I explain.<p>

All students, excluding the Slytherins, see Professor Snape as the greasy git who enjoys making their lives miserable and living hell. I see Professor Snape as the man who has been emotionally detached from his lover. Who is his lover, you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

I, Harry James Potter, am that said lover and have been since the beginning of seventh year. You see, one late night, while I was in detention with him, we discovered that we were intensely attracted to each other physically. It shocked me when, after a detention full of tension, I had had enough and kissed him. He returned the kiss. After that night, we had met in secret to have nights full of intense pleasure that left us happily tired and our tension sated. Every time we were together we learned something new about each other and it turns out that Severus actually isn't as bad as everyone says. Sure, sometimes he can be a foul git, but he has changed a lot since we started having civil conversations. It had been going well, up until about a month ago, when I wanted to make our relationship into something more. Yes, it is true. I have fallen in love with the greasy git.

I was shocked and hurt, when he swiftly rejected me with his cold manner and forced me to leave his apartments. Since then, whenever I bring up the topic, he goes all hard and cold and turns me away. As consequence of my pursuits, he has begun ignoring me, and we have not had sex in a week. We usually couldn't last a day without touching each other, and it has left me extremely frustrated to where I am now jerking myself off every two classes in the guys' lavatory.

Every time I try to corner him, he somehow finds a way to evade me. I have tried hundreds of times to get detention, but he never assigns it. Even when I made a cauldron explode. Since he won't react to my previous approaches, I am forced to take drastic measures and try one last time. If this doesn't work, I'm going to have to put on a strong front and push my feelings for him away. Permanently. I hope I won't have to, but I will if I must. I won't waste away, waiting for him to return my feelings. If he doesn't react to what I'm about to do, then it's over and I will make sure that I never see him again.

Hopefully, my plan will work. I know he constantly looks at me and what I am doing, so I am going to use that to my advantage. Feigning discreetness, I glanced at my new found friend Draco, who was organizing our potion supplies. He caught my glance and gave me his Malfoy trademark smirk and a wink. It was a signal that we had discussed earlier. Game on. Sensing Severus's piercing gaze on my face, I moved closer to Draco, so we were hip to hip. I grasped one of his muscled shoulders to have a better balance, as I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. Draco leaned a little more towards me to help me, as I whispered to him. Obviously to low for Severus to hear.

"Can you hand me the lacewing flies?"

Draco chuckled, as if I had said something suggestive to him, and he turned his face to whisper into my ear with a touch of huskiness. I giggled as if he had said something dirty to me, when actually he just said 'of course Scarhead'. I jumped for joy in my mind, when I saw Severus scowl and a murderous look cross his face as he glared at Draco. My plan is working! Draco held out the flies to me, and I reached to grab them, but he 'accidentally' dropped them on the ground. I playfully glared at him, as he spoke with a genuine smile on his face.

"So sorry MY love."

I giggled at his 'loving' words, before calmly composing myself. A bright smile was on my face though, and I hoped my face looked flushed. Apparently our act was working, because Severus was now glaring at us from the other side of the classroom heatedly, while he was standing over Neville's cauldron. I spoke with a slight giggle.

"It's okay Draco. I'll pick it up."

I made a big show of turning around, so my back was facing them before bending over to pick up the flies. I felt Draco's light caress from the base of my neck to the bottom of my arse. I shivered dramatically for an effect. I jumped a little though when I felt Draco press his front into my arse. I chuckled. This must really be pissing Severus off. After picking up all the flies, I stood back up and faced Draco with a grin. I spoke in a light voice but was clear for everyone to hear.

"You are such a tease Draco. Don't start anything if you are not going to finish it."

Draco smirked as he spoke in a deep husky voice.

"I'm not the tease Harry. And I never said that I would not finish this. "

Raising his left hand to my cheek, he lightly began to trail a single digit down my cheek and my neck, before resting it on the first button on my shirt. He grinned as he continued to speak.

"Besides, have you not been satisfied enough with me?"

I glanced around and saw that we already had the entire class's attention. I wanted to laugh, when I saw Hermione with her own smirk on her face. She has been around Draco to much. When I caught the sight of Severus though, I wanted to jump up and down in joy. He was now glaring and sneering at us; his hands fisted tightly in his thick, black robes. His other hand was grasping his wand in a tight hold that made his knuckles white.

I rolled my eyes at Draco and turned around to head for the supply cabinet, when I tripped. This trip was not planned though. I scrunched my eyes closed tightly, waiting for the bruising impact, when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into their chest. I already knew it had to be Draco, because he was not large enough to be Severus. I felt the vibration of his chuckle against my neck, and I groaned when I felt Draco give me a small nip on my neck.

When we heard a loud, menacing growl, we both looked up sharply. Severus was glaring furiously at us with his dark eyes, and I gave a small leap for joy in my mind, when I saw a particular emotion in his eyes.

Jealousy.

I shivered when I heard Severus speak tightly and threateningly.

"Everyone is dismissed. Mr. Malfoy, you have a month's worth of detention at eight sharp. Potter. YOU stay."

I stood still; my eyes locked with Severus's own eyes as everyone files out. When the door closed behind the last student, Severus quickly locked the door and placed a silence charm on the room. I stayed still as he approached me. I gasped, surprised, when I was suddenly against the far wall and Severus' hands were on each side of my head, barricading me against the wall. He glared at the red mark on my neck that Draco had left behind before looking me in the eyes and sneering. His voice was hard and dripping with intense fury and jealousy. Just like the bright burning flames that warred in his eyes.

"How DARE you come into my classroom and act like some wanton prostitute. If you wanted to be fucked so badly you should have gone to a prostitute house."

Ouch. I glared at him icily, as I spoke in a still, cold voice that sliced the tension in the air like a knife.

"How dare I? How Dare YOU. I am no prostitute."

He laughed but it was not warm. It was a cold, harsh laugh. His dark eyes seemed to mock me.

"You are mistaken Mr. Potter. You ARE a prostitute."

"Then tell me how I am Severus. How am I-?"

He interrupted me harshly.

"You are a cheating slut! You are MINE Potter ,and you went and fucked with Malfoy. MY GODSON! You come into my classroom and allow for him to touch you in ways I am only allowed. Even leave a mark on you."

I tried to shove him off me, but he wouldn't budge. Growling, I stopped my futile attempts to move him and glared at him, as I spoke.

"I am not your piece of property. I belong to no one nor am I tied to anyone. You claim that I cheat when I am in no relationship with someone. I am free to choose whomever I wish to have a sexual relationship with."

Severus sneered and glared at me icily.

"How can you say you belong to no on when I had claimed your innocence a year ago and have continued to do so? You were mine the night I claimed your body for the first time! You are in a relationship with me, so I will not allow someone else to posses your body as I do!"

He leaned his face towards mine, until our noses were brushing against each other. I flinched, when I saw the dark look in his eyes, but I couldn't look away, as he began to speak.

"Have you allowed someone else to take your body and fill you with their seed?"

Keeping silent, I turned my face away from him. I gasped as he grasped my chin tightly and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Answer me Potter. Have you slept with anyone else besides me?"

I spoke through clenched teeth.

"No."

I saw a flash of relief on his face before it disappeared as quickly as it came. He moved away from me and turned around, walking back towards his desk.

"You are dismissed Potter."

My heart clenched painfully, as he retreated back to his desk. I took a few steps towards him, before stopping and speaking in such a quiet voice, that I was sure Severus could not hear me.

"I can not do this anymore Severus. It's over."

He froze just in front of his desk and whipped around to face me. His face was flushed in fury, and his voice was like ice.

"What did you say...?"

God this hurt so much. I stood up straight, a lump beginning to form in my throat, as I began to speak.

"It's ove-err Sever-..rus." I tried to speak strongly, but I could not hide the wavering in my voice and the way my body trembled. Why did this have to hurt so much?

"I can not ta-..ake it anym..-more. I can not s-..stay with a man who does not return my l-..love. I'm dying slowly inside Severus. If I don't end this now, I won't have an-..ything left of me to offer to an-..nother."

I stared, confused, as fear, panic and desperation flashes in his eyes before he hid his emotions behind his mask. His voice was surprisingly light, as he slowly approached me.

"Is it really so important to you? Those three little words?"

Tears were now flowing freely down my face, and I did not try to hide them from him. I hiccuped as I spoke.

"Y-..yes. It does."

He now stood right in front of me. Our chests grazed each other, and I smelled his intoxicating scent. It was a tantalizing mix of potion ingredients and traces of some kind of earthy scent. It calmed me. I looked up and gazed into his eyes. His dark eyes were now pitch black and swarming with different emotions. It frightened me only a little, because I have never seen him with his mask down for such a long period of time. I found that I liked it though, because it made him seem more human. I stood frozen, as Severus gently caressed my cheek with his hands, before grasping my chin. His voice made me shiver, as he spoke. He sounded hesitant and unsure.

"I find it... difficult to express things in words. You know I am not good with words. I-" He paused for a moment, struggling to find a way to express his thought before continuing. "I express my... feelings... by my actions."

I frowned.

"I am... confused." That sounds like a good word describe my state of mind. "You pushed me away. Does that mean you do not... want me?"

Sighing, he closed his eyes.

"No Harry. I ... I do want you. It's just that..." He pulled away from me and slowly walked to his desk. His shoulders drooped and his head bowed, as he placed both his hands down onto the desk to support him, as he leaned against it. Seeing him like this broke my heart. I quietly approached him, before stopping right behind him. I hesitated only for a second, before placing my hands gently on his back. I gasped, hurt, when he flinched from my small touch.

Limply, my hands fell to my sides, as I stared at him. An ugly feeling churned in my heart. My voiced cracked, as I spoke.

"Severus.."

He did not acknowledge me. I tried again, begging him to look at me.

"Please..."

Slowly, he turned around and faced me. He crossed his arms over his midsection, his body bending slightly forward, as he stared at the ground. It hurt me seeing him so... vulnerable. I walked up to him and gently wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my face against his hard chest. He stood still for a moment, before unwrapping his arms from his midsection and hugged me back. I couldn't stop myself from asking him the question I have wanted to ask him for over a month.

"Why? Why do you not love me? Do you truly despise me so much that you won't even give us a chance? Am I that much of a brat to you? Am I only ever going to be allowed in your bed, but never in your heart?"

He was silent, and I thought he wasn't going to answer, when he suddenly spoke up. He spoke lowly though, almost in a defeated tone.

"I don't despise you Harry. I never have. I ju-... I don't want to get hurt. I won't be able to survive if you left me. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me..."

A small flame of hope lit in my heart. Lifting my head up, I looked into his eyes, as I began to speak.

"I love you Severus. I - "

As he started struggling to get away from me, I panicked. I jumped up into the air and wrapped my legs around his waist, before locking my arms tightly around his neck, refusing to move as he tried to pry me off him. He continued to try and pull me off him, and I shocked both us, when I shouted out fiercely, as I began to cry.

"No! Don't push me away Severus, just because I love you! I do love you!" Gasping, I tried to catch my breath, Severus's eyes locked with mine. Quietly, I began to speak again, never looking away from him. "Don't do this Severus. I understand that you're scared. I'm scared of losing you too. Do you have any idea how frightened I was, when I found you dying in the shreaking shack? I thought I had lost you..." He looked at me in astonishment, his eyes disbelieving. I gave him a small smile.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but it's true. I was so relieved that you had survived Nagina's bite." I caressed the scars that were scattered on his face and his neck. He shivered at my small touch, which brought a smile to my face. "I never truly understood why I felt that way, until this year. When we had that detention on the fatal day. I truly believe that the stars were aligned that night. We are meant to be Severus. Can't you feel it? I know I do. I'm sorry, but I won't let you leave me. You belong to me. And I to you. I will never leave you Severus. I only ask that you love me..."

I shivered as his hands trailed up my outer thighs, my hips, my stomach, my chest, and finally rested on my cheeks, as he began to wipe away my tears. The love and warmth in his eyes made me cry even more. As my tears faded away, Severus pulled me closer and tighter to him as he walked into his office and opened the secret passageway from his office to his apartments. Their was nothing but silence between us, as he walked. He stopped at a dead end and spoke a charm. The old, stones groaned and creaked as they moved out of the way, forming an arched opening into a bright room. As he stepped over the threshold, the stones started moving back into place. He walked through the sitting room and down a small hallway. He opened a door and walked inside before closing it behind him. I looked around the room that had become so familiar and comforting to me. It was a simple setting of a large bed that surprisingly very comfortable, a nightstand, and a fireplace. He gently laid me down on the bed, before starting the fire with a wave of his wand. He knelt in front of me on the ground and grasped my chin in a forceful, but gentle grip, commanding me to look at him. He spoke softly to me.

"Do you really love me Harry?"

I nodded. "Of course I love you."

I gasped, surprised, as he quickly stood up and kissed me. Frozen only for a moment, I kissed him back earnestly with a moan. He pushed my outer robe off and threw it on the ground, before quickly undoing all the buttons on my shirt, then disposing of that as well. Spelling my shoes, pants and socks off, he pushed me to the center of the bed. I watched,transfixed, as he took off his outer black robe and unbuttoned his black top, throwing them on ground, leaving him in only a loose, white shirt. He spelled off his shoes and socks, before slowly taking off his pants. Now only in black boxer's and a loose, white shirt, he got on the bed and straddled my waist. I shuddered as he slowly slipped my boxers off, letting them fall forgotten on the floor. I moaned.

"That's not fair Severus. You're still wearing clothes."

He smirked. "I daresay it isn't."

I yanked off his boxers and took of his shirt. I glanced at his chest. It was as I remembered. With all his robes on he looked like he had a bit of a chub, but that wasn't true. His stomach was actually flat and toned, and hard to the touch. I whimpered as he bent down and rolled one of my nipples with his tongue, making it harden.

"Ohhh! Arrrnn... "

His hands slid down my flat stomach and caressed my hardening member, making me arch my back in pleasure.

"Severus! Uggghhh.. Please!"

I felt his smirk, as he kissed up my chest and sucked on my neck. Hard. I groaned into his kiss, when he pulled away from my neck. His kiss was rough, demanding, and possessive, and so him. I loved it. Still kissing me forcefully, he grabbed my length in both his hands and started pumping it, making me moan loudly. Taking the chance, he slipped his tongue in my mouth and touched mine. Unable to take it anymore, I pulled away from his kiss and arched my back, lifting my hips up into him with a groan. I whimpered, as he pulled away from me. I was about to whine about him stopping, but he flipped me onto my stomach and pulled me up onto my knees. I shivered, as I felt his harsh breath on my backside. I heard him rummage for something on the ground, before hearing a click of top on a bottle open. I waited impatiently for what I knew what was to come. I gasped surprised, when he suddenly and quickly pushed a singly finger into me. I groaned and pressed my face against the bed, panting as he pulled his finger all the way out, before pushing it all the way in again past his knuckle. I arched back, in pain but slightly in pleasure, as he entered me with two fingers. When he finally entered me with three fingers, I couldn't contain my whimper of pain. That hurts! I winced everytime he pushed them all the way in me, stretching my entrance. It hurts more than usual because we haven't had sex in such a long time. Repeating that in my head though, didn't make it hurt any less. I panted as he finally stopped, then I froze when I felt his hardened length at my entrance.

I cried out in pain as he entered me.

"Ow! ouhhhhhch!"

When he was finally fully in me, he stopped. I cried for a bit, wincing at every movement Severus made. He kissed my back repeatedly and whispered sweet words to me. After a while, I leaned back into him, signaling him to move. As he began to move in me, I whimpered at the pain I still felt, until it was nothing but a dull ache. When hit that special place in me, I arched back and moaned. I spoke harshly in my ear.

"That's right Harry. Moan for me. Remember whom you belong to."

When I didn't reply, I rolled his hips, and pushed into me hard. Whimpering I spoke.

"Oh! Only you Severus. It will only ever be you!"

"That's right pet. Never forget that it is me that takes your body, only MY seed that fills you."

I groaned as he grabbed my length in his hands and began pumping it as he continued to enter me from behind. He was moving faster and harder now, both of us so close. I screamed as I came all over his hands.

"Severus!"

He entered me a couple more times, before he groaned loudly, filling me with his warm seed, and whispered to me what I have longed for him to say to me.

"I love you Harry. Only you."

Pulling out of me, he laid down on his side then pulled me back into his chest. Panting, I turned my head a bit to look at him.

"Do you really mean it Severus? Do you really love me?"

He gave me one of his rare smiles before kissing me on my forehead.

"Yes, Harry. I love you."

I smiled brightly.

"I love you too Severus."

I turned back around and laid my head on the soft pillow. The last thing I remembered was Severus kissing my back before I succumbed to my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo... What do you think? Awful? Bad? Okay? Great? Review (because this is my first ever boy x boy) and let me know, so I can improve myself! I tried my best to make it as realistic as possible!<strong>

**~slytherinangel01**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Hey guys! If you enjoyed MINE TO TAKE please try and check out my other story that is also maleXmale. It's not Severus and Harry, but Tom and Harry in this one.**

**Summary:**

**Always Been the Snake's Raven**  
>Harry has always loved his best friend Tom, but he never had the guts to show him. During Tom's last year at Hogwarts though, Harry becomes determined to make Tom see him as a prospective male to be at his side. Rated "MA" SLASH &amp; LEMONS &amp; DRAMA!<p>

**Here are a three passages from the series!**

"I have also, over time, grown to love Tom even more. He is still my best friend and protector. I have never made a move on him though. I am so worried that he won't love me. I don't try to date anyone else. I know it can only be him. But why would he choose me...

I always wonder this. I'm not very strong or handsome as others. Nor am I one of the smartest in the school. So why would he ever pick me? There are tons of guys and girls that are smarter and prettier than me, that throw themselves at him every day. It always makes me sad and depressed that one day he will choose one of them to become his partner. I will no longer matter to him when that day comes. It was questions and thoughts like these that holds me back." _- Chapter One - Harry's POV_

"After eating, we went over to Honeyduke's and got some sweets. I put some chocolate frogs in my back pocket for later, but I opened my ever-lasting strawberry lollipop and started sucking on it. Thinking I could use this to tease, I smiled at John and hollowed my cheeks and gently sucked on the tip of the lollipop. I grinned, as I saw John's eyes darken at my display. Acting indifferent to his visible reactions, I grabbed the end of the lollipop and slowly pulled it in and out of my mouth, twirling it around with my tongue. Groaning at the sweet taste, I reluctantly pulled it out of my mouth with an audible pop.

I hummed at the taste still present in my mouth, closing my eyes to savor it. Slowly opening my eyes, I gasped as John pulled me into his arms and covered my lips with his. I tensed when I felt something hard against my stomach. My eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be…

Could it?

As we kissed heatedly, I skimmed my hand down his chest and over the bump that was pressing earnestly against my stomach. He groaned at my small touch. I quickly pulled my hand back. Yep. It was what I thought. He apparently liked my display. I groaned as he pulled me closer to him. Taking advantage, he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I tentively touch his tongue with mine. He pulled away with a groan and started kissing down my jaw to my neck. As he began sucking on my neck, I wrap my arms tightly around him and moan. Slowly, he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. He glances at my swollen lips, then looks me in the eyes. His eyes flashes darkly with conflicting thoughts and emotions. We were both breathing harshly. Groaning he kisses my forehead and pulls away from me. He voice was strained as he spoke." _Chapter Two - Harry's POV_

"I gulp nervously when I saw Tom standing in front of me, my book held tightly in his grasp. Tom's hair is shockingly in disarray and his black cloak is rumpled. I gasp when I see a red tint in his eyes. I have never seen him like this. He was breathing quickly, as if he had just finished running from the beasts of hell. I flinch and everyone in the Common Room was quiet, as Tom flung the book across the room. It crashed into the wall with a sickening thump. He spoke sharply, his words striking like a whip.

"Go. Upstairs. Now."

I quickly scramble from the coach, ignoring the curious glances, as I went upstairs to the boys dormitory. I felt Tom's over-powering presence follow me into the room. I stood in the center of the room as he locks the doors and places a silencing charm on the room. I tense as he turns away from the door and walks towards me. His eyes were redder than before and he spoke in a harsh, angry tone.

"Why is it that when I return from an important meeting, I find you and all your thing missing? And why does Abraxas tell me that you went on a date with that Gryffindor and let him touch you again? Even after I specifically told you not to?"

Tom reached out and grazed the hickey on my neck, pulling away sharply with a hiss, as if it burned him.

"Why is it that I find you with his mark upon your skin?"

I took a shaky breath as I spoke.

"I told you already Tom, that I wanted to know what it felt like. I can kiss and touch anyone I want. I'm not bound to anyone. I moved out, because I think it's time for me to grow up a little. I don't need you to protect me here. I'm safe Tom. And I didn't know that he left a mark on my neck."

His voice was cold and harsher then before as he encircles my wrists in a vice-like grip.

"And I told YOU, he is a bloody Gryffindor. I don't want you around him. Or any other for that matter. I better not see you with anyone again Harry. EVER."

I huff angrily as I struggle to get out of his grip. He ceases my movements as he pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms tightly around me. I glare at his chest.

"Why not! I can be with and do anything I want to do with someone. I don't belong to anyone."

I yelp as I felt a sharp, sting of pain shoot up from my sensitive neck. My eyes widen in shock as I realize what he had bit my neck! Hard! I felt a bit dizzy as I felt a trail of my blood come out of the bite. He nibbles on the bite and slowly laps at the blood. Unable to stop, I moan as he continues to lick the now sensitive spot. He speaks huskily against my neck.

"Because I told you. I will NOT allow you to be or do ANYTHING with ANYONE. I better not find out that you are with anyone again. I warn you Harrison. You're messing with fire. I was going to wait till the end of this year, but if you mess up one more time, I will have no choice but to do it now."

I frowned against his chest.

"Do what?"

Tom pulls away and kisses my forehead affectionately.

"You'll find out soon enough my little Raven."

Letting go of me, he steps away and opens the door, releasing the enchantments on the room.

"I expect you to be back in my Rooms in two days time. If you're not, then I will force you. You are lucky that I am not forcing you right now. Don't keep me waiting." He glances down at my clothes, my hair, and settled with looking in my eyes. He smirks as he trailed a single finger down my cheek.

"I like your new look. I expect you to keep it this way."

He abruptly turns away and walks out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. I stood there, unable to move. Is this the reaction that Claire spoke of? What he threatened to do?

I wanted to find out…"

_Chapter Two- Harry's POV_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you liked it, please check it out! And please do leave a review! It really helps to perfect your writing senses when people give you helpful criticism and advice!<strong>

**~slytherinangel01**


	3. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
